Forum:Jared Paul Baratta
I believe the time has come to discuss permanently banning Jared Paul Baratta from Memory Alpha. His extensive history under that and his previous name TREK & C.S.I.3(as well as edits under IPs) speaks for itself. He has been given numerous blocks, several of them lengthy (This username and their other name) but they have not altered his behavior. He has had many issues but the primary one is that he cannot stop complaining that everyone else is not doing what he expects should be done on this volunteer project. I suggest placing an indefinite block on the name and allowing him to request reinstatement after a year. In fairness I will notify them of this discussion and pledge to copy any response to this page. 31dot (talk) 23:00, August 14, 2017 (UTC) :(copied from his talk page) You attack me simply for calling shame to the fact that while Memory Alpha has been online since before Barack Obama was elected as Illinois' junior senator, here we are after he has left the White House and nearly 1000 actors sit languishing as stubs. Again, you act like a dog let out of a car for the most least significant day player in a J.J. Abrams film but Nicholas Cascone who played a KEY role in Pen Pals has next to nothing written of his career. Akiva Goldsman had a cameo in ST2009 and you have his entire filmography listed, every detail about the man and he was almost missed completely. You had to really look for him, but Nicholas Cascone, SCREW HIM and to hell with the fact he was a major player in his episode. Something here is truly remiss when none of you see the problem with that.--Jared Paul Baratta (talk) 23:37, August 14, 2017 (UTC) :: Quite frankly, I'm not sure why we're even giving this guy the attention he wants. He could have simply started his own user project, forum, or simply gone on quietly editing like 99% of the rest of the users here do. There isn't enough time in the day for me to spend bitching about what I want to see done, so instead, I just do what I can. He's simply out of line and bottom line, he's been blocked for a combined 23 times in 7 years for crying out loud, I can only image how productive he could have been in those 7 years if he just buckled down and applied himself. That's never going to change. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 00:03, August 15, 2017 (UTC) :::Agreed. Please block him imediately. --Defiant (talk) 02:15, August 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::I agree as well. He is either incapable of understanding, or deliberately refuses to understand, that in a volunteer project people work on the things in which they have 1) an interest, 2) something they feel they can add, and 3) the free time to do the work. This has been explained to him over and over, in a number of different ways, and yet he persists. -- Renegade54 (talk) 16:20, August 15, 2017 (UTC) :::::It is a shame that these pages aren't elaborated on, but the slight isn't in the slightest intentional. If this user has brought anything to light, it's that we could possibly use a performer duty roster user project, which we can help out with little by little as we are able, which is generally the case for any page on this site. --LauraCC (talk) 19:11, August 15, 2017 (UTC) :: I think I already said that. And so did someone else. The point is, this is all he wants to do. We can spoon-feed him all the solutions we want, but it's not going to change his attitude. It's not our duty to make him happy. Ultimately what Renegade said sums this up the best. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 19:15, August 15, 2017 (UTC) :::::Agreeing, then. --LauraCC (talk) 19:16, August 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::::After reviewing his talk page, I cannot add anything else that hasn't already been said above. Permablock. --Jörg (talk) 19:19, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Given the agreement here I see no reason to wait further. 31dot (talk) 19:32, August 15, 2017 (UTC)